God Brotherly Love
by Boolia
Summary: Timmy and Poof must learn to work as a team when they are both kidnapped together! Error: I watched the episode recently again and found out I have her name wrong. It's Mrs. Doombringer, not Mss Doomberger. Sorry about that.
1. Chapter 1

_God Brotherly Love_

Chapter 1

"Does anyone know where my Crimson action figure is?" Timmy Turner asked his godparents in his room. Wanda was busy as a goldfish, vacuuming in the fishbowl. Cosmo was busy watching his wife from outside the fishbowl, when Timmy came in.

"Sorry, I'm afraid not sweetie!" Wanda told him, still vacuuming. "Did you check everywhere?"

"I checked the entire house!" Timmy replied. "I checked under my bed, in your beds incase Cosmo or Poof was sleeping with him, I checked our kitchen, the bathrooms, everywhere?" Cosmo came up to Timmy.

"Did you check in the tolets Timmy?" Cosmo asked.

"_Why_ would it be in the tolets Cosmo?" Timmy wanted to know.

"Maybe because he wanted to swim?" Cosmo suggested with a smile. Timmy slapped his forehead.

"Oh and if you think I put him in there, you're _way_ off! Because I'll _never_ do that to your toys Timmy!

"Good!" Timmy said. "Then where the heck is it?"

"I don't know!" Cosmo shrugged. Timmy slapped himself again. The vacuum was louder.

"Oh my gosh!" Cosmo gasped. "I think I know where he went!"

"You do?! _Where_?"

"Wanda's vacuum must've swallowed it up! Come on!" Cosmo headed towards his wife.

"Cosmo, I don't think…" But Cosmo was already consulting with Wanda.

"Wanda!" Cosmo shouted over the roar of the vacuum. "Your vacuum swallowed up Timmy's Crimson Chin action figure all in one gulp! Now if you let me, I'm going to go check!" Wanda looked puzzled, and then turned of the vacuum cleaner.

"What Cosmo?!" Wanda asked when the sound completely died down. Before she could get an answer, Cosmo quickly poofed into the vacuum cleaner! Wanda screamed.

"Cosmo, what in _heaven's sake_ are you doing in there?!" She wanted despate to know.

"Don't worry, I'll find him Timmy!" Cosmo said from inside. He looked all around, but saw nothing but dust.

"Darn it! It's not in here, oh well! Ok Timmy, it's not in here, I'm poofing out now…OW!" He bumped his head.

"What the?!" He rubbed his head. Because of the jolt, the machine flipped on! It made a noise, then it zoomed around the fishbowl with Cosmo still inside!

"_HEEEELLLLPPPPP!"_ Cosmo screamed form inside.

"Cosmo, what are you doing?!" Wanda asked. Suddenly, the vacuum smashed the front of the fishbowl, and sucked up everything in Timmy's room!

"My _stuff_!" Timmy shouted. He tried to stop the vacuum, but couldn't! Wanda poofed out of the fishbowl, and turned into back into a fairy.

"Wanda, we got to do something!" Timmy shouted to her.

"I'm thinking!" She shouted back. She was thinking when the vacuum suddenly stopped. It was about to explode with all the stuff it sucked up!

"_GET DOWN_!" Wanda yelled, and topped on Timmy, making him fall down! The vacuum then exploded into a million pieces! Timmy's stuff with everywhere around the room! Cosmo floated of the ground, looking woozy.

"My _vacuum!_" Wanda shouted.

"Oh, what a _crazy_ ride!" Cosmo said in a daze. Wanda and Timmy glared at him. Cosmo looked at them.

"Oh hey guys!" He snapped to reality.

"Sorry Timmy, I couldn't find him! I looked _everywhere!_" He then noticed their mad faces at him.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked them.

"_Yes_!" Wanda said. "And in the process, you also _destroye_d my 100 dollars vacuum cleaner!"

"I'm sorry honey!" Cosmo apolizied. "Can a kiss make you feel better?" He kissed his wife on the cheek.

"No!" She madly replied.

"Now because of you," Timmy began. "My parents are _totally_ going to _kill _me!"

"I'm sorry Timmy! Cosmo said. "I was just trying to help!"

"We know sweetie," Wanda comforted her sad husband. "And we _thank _you of that, but you got to be more careful, and…" Suddenly they herd a baby's laugh from the hallway! They went outside of Timmy's bedroom, and saw baby Poof playing with Timmy's Crimson Chin doll!

_"WEEEEE_!" Poof said happily, pretending the figure can fly. Wanda and Cosmo smiled at their happy little child.

"Awe, he's _playing!_" Wanda said sweetly.

"I _know_!" Cosmo said. "If he was like me when I was little, he'll soon _destroy_ it!"

"_What?!"_ Timmy asked. "I got to get my toy back before that happens!" Timmy ran right up to Poof. Poof was still playing with the doll.

"Ok Poof, playtime over!" Timmy told the fairy baby. "Now you got to give me back my toy!" Poof kept on playing and laughing.

"Uh, the Crimson Chin has to rest now from his hero work!" Wanda cleared her throat. Timmy sighed.

"May I have my toy back _please?_" Timmy got impatient when Poof didn't give the doll back to him. Timmy grabbed the doll's leg.

"That's it!" he told the baby. "I need my toy back _NOW_ Poof!" Poof started playing tug of war with Timmy.

"_Mine_! Poof shouted back.

"No, _mine!_"

"_Mine_!"

_"Mine_!" He and Poof fought over the doll, until one of the legs popped off! Timmy gasped, and then madly looked at Poof.

"_Bad _Poof!" he said angrily, showing him the broken toy. "Now I got to tell your mom and dad to fix it!" Poof burst out crying.

"Timmy, did you _have_ to yell?" Wanda asked, comforting her son. To Poof she said, "There, there, it's all right Poof, mommy's here, don't cry!"

"Well, Poof was playing _and _broke my toy!" Timmy exclaimed. "He was being bad, I _had_ to yell!" Wanda narrowed her eyes at Timmy.

"But, he's _only_ a baby!" She reminded her godson. "He didn't know better! You _shouldn't_ have yelled at him!"

"Well, he _should've_ been more careful!" Timmy shouted. "That's it Wanda! I wish my toy was fixed!"

"Sorry Timmy!" She said, carrying the crying fairy baby. "I can't just grant you a wish until you _apoligize_ to Poof!"

"_What_?! No way!"

"Then you're stuck with a broken doll until you say sorry!" Timmy sighed, and then turned to Cosmo.

"_Fine then_!" he murmured. "Cosmo, I wish my toy wasn't broken!"

"Sorry sport!" Cosmo said to him. "But as a responsible father, I can't give you a freebee until you say sorry!" Timmy turned around.

"_Fine_! I'll tell my dad to fix it!" He marched downstairs.

"Go ahead!" Wanda hollered after him. "_Be _that way!" Then to Cosmo she said, "Come on Cosmo, we need Poof's bottle!"

"Ok!" So the three of them went back into the fishbowl.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Poof was still crying when Timmy entered the room with his still broken doll. Timmy went towards the fishbowl.

"Well my parents are still way too busy to fix my toy!" Timmy explained. "Now I am going to ask this again." He took a deep breath and let it out real fast. "I wish my doll was fixed!"

"_Drat!_" Timmy heard Wanda from the fishbowl.

"I know you don't want to fix it, but it got to be done sooner or later, so please fix it!" Wanda appeared with the crying Poof in her fins. She looked at Timmy.

"No sport!" She told him. She poofed Da Rules in front of her. "According to the rules, fairies _have_ to grant their god kid's wishes, under _no_ circumstances what so ever!"

"So does this mean you _can_ fix my doll?" Timmy asked with a hopeful look. Wanda nodded sadly as Da Rules poofed away.

"_Awesome_!!" Timmy shouted. "Ok, I wish my toy was fixed!" Wada sadly lifted her wand and sighed.

"_Ok_!" She said. "But I really don't think you _deserve_ this!" She granted Timmy's wish.

"_Awesome!" _Timmy said when he had a fixed Crimson Chin doll in his hand. "_Thanks_ Wanda!" Timmy went to play with his doll by his bed. When Poof saw this, he cried louder. Wanda tried comforting her baby again.

Timmy herd Poof crying, looked sadly at his doll, then to the fishbowl. He put his doll on his bed, and went to the fishbowl.

"Hey Wanda?" Timmy asked. Wanda appeared with the crying Poof.

"I'm sorry I yelled at Poof about my toy."

"Say it so Poof can hear you!" she told him.

"Poof, I'm sorry what I did to you! It wasn't right! Do you forgive me?" With that said, Poof immediately stopped crying.

"_Timmy!_" Poof said, waving his hand fins. Wanda sighed in relief.

"Thanks Timmy!" she told him. "Poof really needed you to say the magic word I guess!" Then Cosmo poofed in with a puppet dragon. He looked at his son, then at Timmy.

"Did you say the _magic _S word Timmy?" he asked. Timmy nodded.

"And all that crying gave me a _headache_!" he admitted. "I'm going to lay down a bit."

"You go to it Timmy!" Wanda said. As Timmy went to bed, Cosmo performed his puppet show to Poof. Poof laughed at every joke his dad and the puppet performed.

Later, when Timmy's headache had gone away, he decided to build something from his "Bloco Blocks." He got out of bed, went to get the blocks, and started building. He built the two towers of the Word's Trade Center. Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof were fairies.

"Easy, _easy!_" he said when he stood on a step ladder, putting the last block on the top. When he was finished, he got down and admired it.

"Well guys," he said to his fairies. "What do you think?"

"It's wonderful Timmy!" Wanda replied.

"_Yeah!"_ Cosmo agreed. "It looks _exactly_ like the two towers to the World's Trade Center before 9/11!"

"Well I'm glad you guys appreciate it!" Timmy explained. "Both towers took me three hours to build! I will be mad if someone bumps into these and…POOF _NO!!"_ The fairy baby accidentally rammed into the tower, after flying to pick up his soccer ball he poofed in front of the towers. Poof looked up. The one tower bumped the second, and they both callapped onto Poof!

"POOF!!" His parents cried at once. They both rushed to see if their baby was all right.

"Poof, poof!" the baby said when he poked his head out from the sea of blocks.

"Poof, I'm glad you're all right!" Wanda picked him up and hugged him.

"Weird!" Cosmo said, looking at the mess. "I thought airplanes crashed the Twin Towers, not a fairy baby!"

"AHEM!" Timmy said, stamping his foot. They all looked at Timmy. Poof realized what Timmy was upset about.

"_Oops!_" he just said.

"Poof!" Timmy began. "You _destroyed _The Twin Towers, that was a very _naughty_ thing of you to do! You parents should scold you for life!"

"Timmy!" Wanda gasped with shock. "Poof's _only_ a baby! He didn't mean to, I can't _believe_ you're being this mean to him, give him a _chance, _you _shouldn't_ blame babies!"

"So who _should _I blame? You guys!?"

"Yes, _we're guilty_!" Cosmo spoke. "Blame _us_ instead! We're really sorry our baby destroyed your towers Timmy!" Timmy looked at the hopeful Cosmo and Wanda, then at the innocent Poof.

"Fine!" Timmy sighed. He looked at Poof.

"Poof I'm sorry I blamed you!"

"Poof, Timmy!" He wriggled from his mom, and hugged Timmy.

"Ok Poof, that's enough!" Poof let go.

"Thanks Sport!" Wanda said rubbing Timmy's hair.

"No problem!" Then he looked serious at Poof.

"But if Poof messes up one more time…"

"He won't!" his parents said together.

"Are you sure guys? Because I don't think…"

"We're sure!"

"He better not!" Timmy marched away.

"Poof?" Poof asked, wondering what his fate will be if he upset his god brother once more.

Later, Poof was watching "Blarney and Friends" on Timmy's TV. Next to him were his dolls of Blarney the dinosaur.

"_Poof_!" He waited to hear Blarney's opening theme. Timmy came in the room.

"Ok Poof!" he said. "Blarney time is over. Now get ready for "The Crimson Chin's _Ultimate Battle_! So, can you move over Poof?" Poof stayed memorized to the screen.

"Uh Poof, move over so I can change the channel!" A gain silence. Poof cheered when the theme song came on. Timmy was impatient!

"That _it!"_ Timmy shouted. He went and changed to his channel.

"Poof!" Poof changed it back.

"No Poof, my channel."

"Poof!" They kept changing channels on each other, when Cosmo came in to see what the fuss was.

"What the heck is going on out here Timmy?" he asked.

"Poof won't let me watch my movie! Instead he's watching one of his stupid baby shows!" Cosmo looked to what his son was watching.

"Hey Blarney's on!" Cosmo said excitedly. "Save me a spot Poof!"

"Don't tell me you want to watch Blarney!"

"You _got_ to like the pink dinosaur Timmy!" Cosmo told him, taking a spot by his son.

"I _don't!_" Timmy said. "And Blarney is _purple_, not _pink!_"

"Well it's entertaining and educational!" Cosmo told him. "That's what so good about it!"

"Yeah well, I _despise_ Blarney!"

"You just got to feel the love around you is all!"

"What the _heck _does that mean?!" Cosmo grabbed the Blarney doll and began to sing.

_I love you, you love me!" _he sang, playing with Blarney.

_We'll best friends like friends should be! With a great big hug, and a kiss from me to you, Let just say that…" _Timmy roughly joined in.

_"Let's just say that we hate you too!" _Cosmo gasped, and covered Blarney's invisible ears.

"Timmy! That's what you say to Blarney! Apoigize right now!" He handed Blarney to Timmy. "Go on, apoigize and make up!" Timmy madly threw Blarney aside.

"I _HATE_ Blarney! He shouted. "It's a baby's show, and I'll _NEVER _like it! _EVER!" _Cosmo gasped again. With the yelling, Poof broke out crying. Wanda quickly poofed out of the fishbowl, and cradled the crying fairy baby.

"Timmy, I thought I told you to…" Wanda began, madly.

"That's _IT!_ Timmy exploded! Cosmo and Wanda looked at Timmy.

"I'm _tired _of all the crying! _Tired_ at listening to you cradling him! Tired of you saying "Oh Poof's in danger, we _got _to rescue him! And I'm _sick_ of this baby! In fact I wish that this would all end and that Poof was _never _born!" Cosmo and Wanda gasped in shock. Poof cried louder.

_"No!"_ Wanda said. "We'll _not_ going to just abandon him just because our god kid told us to, we _refuse!_""

"And if Poof leaves, _we_ leave too!" Cosmo added, "Weather you like it, or not!"

"Are you refusing the _rules_?" Timmy asked them.

"No!" Wanda replied, "We _love _our baby! And you know very well why we _can't!" _

"Yeah!" Cosmo said. "And we told you so many times _before_; you should know why we can't grant you that wish!" Timmy sighed.

"You're right!" he agreed. He looked at the crying Poof. "Poof, I'm really sorry about exploding like that! And as a sorry, I'll let you sleep with me tonight!" Poof immediately stopped crying, and looked at his god brother.

"_Timmy_!" he said.

Later that night, the two god brothers slept soundly on Timmy's bed. Cosmo and Wanda were proud of this, and got to sleep themselves. Somebody creped into the bushes.

"I may have failed catching that Turner kid's fairies the _first_ time!" the voice said behind the bushes. "But, I, Miss. Doomberger will be _victorious_ this time!" She snickered. "Now all I have to do is catch Timmy alone, and when I do that, his fairies will want to rescue him and when they do…" she laughed some more. "I'll have them for sure and _rip _their wings off!" She laughed while she spied on Timmy through her binoculars. She saw him and Poof sleeping together.

"_Bingo!_" She said. "I can _snatch _him right up!

She got an extending butterfly net, and extended it to Timmy's bed. She then scooped Timmy and Poof into the net!"

"_Perfect!_" She reeled her catch in and looked at them. "I even captured that Turner's stuffed plush, _excellent_!" She then ran off with them, laughing the whole way about her capture!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When Timmy opened his eyes the next morning, he froze; wait a second, this isn't my bed! He thought to himself. Where am I? He looked around, and saw millions of black bars in front of him! He looked at his knees; Poof was sleeping soundly on his lap. He pushed him gently to the side, and stood up. He looked around, the room didn't look familiar. What happened to my room? What happened to Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof's fishbowl? He noticed the keys near the door.

Suddenly Timmy gasped. He knew where he was; he and Poof has been kidnapped and locked up in a cage! Timmy madly ran around in circles.

"What to do? What to do?" He repeated to himself over and over again. "Ohhh, if only I had at least one of my fairies to help me poof out of here! And I don't care if that fairy is a baby and doesn't know magic too well, as long as I'm out I'm happy! Oh if only…" Suddenly he had an idea. Wait! _Baby_. He went to wake his sleepy god brother.

"_Psst!_ Poof, wake up!" Timmy whispered. Poof laid sound asleep. "Poof, wake _uppppp_!" Still the fairy baby snoozed.

_"POOF WAKE UP_!" he madly yelled in Poof's ear.. Started by the rude wake up call, Poof started crying. Timmy plugged his ears.

"_Ugh_! Poof, it's only _me!_" He told the crying baby. "_Please,_ stop your crying!" Poof stopped crying, and looked at his god brother.

"_Timmy?_" he asked. He wondered why his god brother rudely awakened him like that. Timmy unplugged his ears.

"Poof I think we have been kidnapped and we're in a cage!" Timmy blurted out. "So since you're a fairy, and have your magic rattle; can you poof us out of here?" Poof stared blankly at Timmy like he did when Timmy asked him to poof out of Dark Laser's hideout, when he had pressed the self destruct button.

_"Please_ Poof!" Timmy pleaded. "I'll give you a cookie if you do!" Poof still blankly looked at his god brother like he was speaking a different language or something. Timmy sighed.

_"Fine_! Two cookies? Cookies and milk? A free ticket to see Blarney live?" Poof still failed to make a connection to Timmy's words. Timmy got impatient and started shaking the baby rapidly by his shirt collar.

"_Do something_ Poof!" Poof couldn't help but cry loudly. Timmy plugged his ears again.

_"Ugh, not again_! Why did I suggest to my godparents that they have a baby? _Why, why, why_?!"

Suddenly, they both herd an evil laugh. Timmy unplugged his ears, and Poof stopped crying. The boys both looked outside the cage. Outside, Timmy gasped when he saw somebody from outside the cage. Somebody he hoped _never _in his ten year old life, to see ever again. For standing above him was Mrs. Doomberger!

"_Ahh,_ Mrs. Doomberger!" Timmy stepped back. "W-what are you doing here? I thought Crocker got rid of you!" She laughed.

"_Nothing_ stops Mrs. Doomberger! I came to get my _revenge_!" After mysterious lightening flashed while she laughed; she grabbed Poof, and got him through the bars.

_"Awwwe_! Did your fairies have a baby?" She asked. "He's so _adoleable!_ And now I'll have _three_ fairies, not two! I'll have three crowns, and three pairs of fairy wings. And I'll use him as bait!" She put Poof back inside the cage, and laughed as she ran to the other room.

_"Mama, dada_?" Poof asked, tears in his eyes and sniffling. "Poof?"

"_No Poof_!" Timmy ran to cover up the baby's mouth. "Don't cry, all you have to do is poof us out of this place, then we're _safely_ home!"

"_Mama? Dada_?" Poof still had tears in his eyes.

"Ok Poof, I wish that we were home and you could see your mom and dad again!" Timmy waited, and then realized they were still there."

"Come on Poof!" He encouraged the baby. "Shake your rattle and poof us home!" Still no magic.

"_Poof_!" Timmy was impatient. "_Come on,_ poof us home, we don't have the whole day!" Poof whimpered a bit. "_Poof!_" Poof still whimpered. Timmy sighed.

"_Right_! I forgot, you're still learning how to do your magic!" Timmy looked at the key, then back at Poof. "Okay Poof new approach, just fly over to that key and bring it here so your god brother can get out of here!" Poof looked outside. "You can do it, _go Poof!"_ He gently pushed the fairy baby outside. Poof looked back.

"_Poof?_" He sounded unsure.

"_Go Poof, go_!" Timmy encouraged him. "I may be locked up but I'm still behind you! I'll lead you step by step so you don't mess up, now go get the key!" Poof took one final glimpse, and then flew towards the key. Poof reached for the keys with his little hands. The keys fell to the floor. Poof grabbed them.

_"Poof, poof_!" He explained happily. He turned around to show Timmy his achievement.

"Awesome job Poof!" Timmy congratulated the fairy baby. "Now kindly bring the key to me!" Poof waddled towards Timmy. "That's it, just a little more…" Suddenly the door burst open. Timmy screamed and ducked for cover.

"What's _going_ on out here???" Mrs. Doomberger demanded to know. Poof froze where he was.

"_Mrs. Doomberger_!" Timmy said. "We were….playing!"

"You can't fool me!" She said. "You and that cute fairy baby were trying to _ESCAPE!_"

"No, no!" Timmy lied. "We were not trying to do that! We were…"

"Never mind!" She responded. "Now where's that baby? It's time to temporary reunite with his parents."

"Uh…I haven't seen him!" To Poof he whispered, "Hide Poof hide!" It took Poof a few seconds to absorb Timmy's new information. Then he started walking to a hiding place.

"_There _you are!" Mrs. Doomberger spotted the baby. Poof walked faster, but she grabbed Poof by the hair. Poof screamed, and wiggled to get free.

"_Don't_ worry!" She told him. "You'll be with your parents real soon." She told him. "_Temporarily_ of course!" She laughed while she placed him on the in a seat. Straps suddenly went around Poof's body. Hand Cuffs and leg cuffs strapped around his hands and feet. Poof wiggled and screamed to get free.

_"MAMA! DADA_!" The baby yelled.

"Yell all you want baby!" Mrs. Doomberger scoffed. "Then your parents will come, and then I'll have triple the magic!" She laughed as mysterious lighting appeared again.

"_Stop it_!" Timmy said. "He's _just_ a baby! You could get arrested and spend a bazillion years in jail for this!"

"I don't care kid!" She stopped laughing. "As long as I get all my fairies, I will be happy. She laughed some more as she left the room. Timmy sat down in a corner.

_Please _Cosmo and Wanda! He begged to himself. Weather you can her Poof screaming or not, _please_ don't come and get caught by Mrs. Doomberger!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Meanwhile, Cosmo and Wanda awoke to Timmy's alarm clock.

"Good morning Cosmo!" Wanda told her husband when she was awake.

_"Morning_ Wanda!" Cosmo said. "Did you sleep well?"

"Like an _angel!_ How about you?"

"I slept fine!" he yawned.

"Glad to hear it, now how about you wake Poof, wile I check up on Timmy?"

"_Whatever_ you say Wanda." Wanda poofed out of their house. "_Whatever_ you say." He yawned again before he entered his son's room.

"Okay Kiddo!" Cosmo turned Poof's light swith on. "Rise and shine for another beautiful day!" He went over to Poof's bed, and pulled down his sheets.

"Wake up Poof, and get ready for another exciting day with your wonderful god brother and parents!" He gasped when he noticed that the baby wasn't in the crib.  
"Poof?" He started looking everywhere in his son's room. "Where are you my boy? Poof? Come on, this is no time for Hide and Seek! Where are you Poof?"

Suddenly a light bulb mysteriously flashed above his crown.

"Hey a mysterious light bulb suddenly flashed above my head!" He told himself." "That could only mean one thing. Either Poof is at the department store buying mom and dad light bulbs for Christmas, _OR_ I have an idea! Hey, _wait_ a minute! Poof is _way_ too young to go out in the unpredictable world all by his lonesome, so he _couldn't_ have gone!" Then he gasped. "But that doesn't mean he did ! I got to go tell Wanda that are baby is lost at the department store!" He poofed into Timmy's room. Wanda was searching frantically.

"Wanda!" He told her while she searched. "It's terrible! Our only son has gone to the department store all by his lonesome, and we need to go find him before he gets caught shoplifting and…" He noticed what his wife was doing. "What're you doing?"

"Looking for Timmy." She told him.

"He's lost to?"

"Unfortunately yes!"

"Are you sure he's not playing Hide and Seek?"

"_Positive!_"

"He might be downstairs already." Then both of them herd cries from downstairs. They went out of the room, and saw Timmy's parents crying on the sofa.

"Where are you Timmy?" His mom cried as they looked at a picture of their son.

"You can't be eighteen yet!" Mr. Turner added. "It seems only yesterday you were ten years old!" They kept crying.

"_See_?" Wanda told her husband when they were done looking. "Even his parents are looking for him!"

"Well," Cosmo said. "how do you know he's not at the bus stop already?"

"Cosmo." She told him. "It's _6: 30_! The bus doesn't come till another twenty minutes!"

"Well, maybe he walked to school with Chester and AJ."

"I _doubt_ it! Besides, he would've let us know _how_ he's going to school."

"Maybe he forgot!"

"He wouldn't do that Cosmo, he _loves _us dearly."

"Maybe he's ditching for the mall, or a book signing!"

"He's too smart to do that Cosmo." Cosmo suddenly gasped.

"Oh my _gosh_, I know where they might be!"

"Where?"

"Timmy and Poof are at the department store buying us light bulbs!":

"Cosmo, _why_ would they buy light bulbs for us?"

"I don't know! Cause Poof is too young to go by himself, so he brought Timmy along to help him."

"Okay, but _why_ would we need light bulbs? We got some, and they're working like a charm!"

"Cause they love us? Cause they think we're really bright?" He chuckled a little at his joke.

"I think something bad has happened to them!" Wanda suggested.

"Why would something bad happen to them?"

"Because they mysteriously disappeared without telling us!"

"How you know Poof is with Timmy?"

"Poof slept with Timmy last night remember?"

"Oh _yeah_! _That's_ why the light bulb flushed above my head, to remind me that they slept together last night!"

"Now let's make flyers like Timmy's parents are!"

"You mean flying pieces of paper that asks where lost dogs and kitties are?"

"No! I mean, papers that are posted on stores and trees about people's lost pets!"

"Oh! But this time it'll be lost children instead! Got it Wanda!" So the two started to make flyers that asked "Have you seen our lost baby?"

When they were done (after some delays of Cosmo messing up), they were about to depart to Fairy World, when Wanda noticed a note in the branches of a tree.

"What's this?" She asked, taking the note and reading it.

"_Come o_n Wanda!" Cosmo edged his wife. "We don't have time for you to sign a contract to the Pixies so that they can take over Fairy World, we got a job to do!"

"Oh no!" Wanda said. "Mrs. Doomberger has kidnapped Poof and Timmy! If we don't do something, she'll rip Poof's wings off, we got to save them!"

"Who the heck is Miss. Doomberger?" Cosmo asked. "Have we met her before?"

"She was Miss Sunshine when Crocker had a fairy obsession injury, and transformed into her when Timmy wished that she could be his pertinent sub remember?"

"Oh _yeah!_ I remember her, the evil lady who looks like she was from _Benny Phantom_!"

"Yes, _her_! Now we got to save Timmy and Poof before it's too late!"

"Right, lets _rock and roll_ baby!" So she and Cosmo went to find Miss. Doomberger's secret hideout.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Something's not working!" Miss Doomberger observed five minutes later when Cosmo and Wanda didn't appear. Poof was crying loudly. "Those two fairies should be here by now. I wonder where they are!"

Well don't look at me!" Timmy said. "I have no clue where they are by now! They must be worried about us, so let me go, and Poof and I will…"

_"That's it!"_ Mss Doomberger snapped her fingers, and then leaned towards the cage at Timmy.

"What's it?"

"Fairy godparents have a sensor on their wands, telling them where their god kids are when they're in danger!"

"_Uh, oh_!" Timmy gasped. She laughed.

"I _knew_ it! Making you scream in terror will let their wands explicably locate where you are." She let Timmy out of the cage.

"_Thanks!_"

_"Come on_ kid!" Miss. Doomberger dragged Timmy to a laser. Timmy tried to let go but it was no use.

"Hey, what the heck are you going to do to me?" The boy asked. The villainess went to the laser.

"I figure a laser beam will make your fairies come quicker!" She laughed as she turned it on.

"_WHAT?!_ Are you crazy?! That'll laser might kill me!"

"Don't care! As long as I've got my three fairies, _nothing _will no longer matter!" She laughed evilly as Timmy was strapped to the wall by leg and hand cuffs, forcing him to scream.

"_NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!"_ Screams and laughter filled the room.

_"POOOOOFFFFFF_!!!" The baby looked at his screaming god brother. With all of his might, the baby broke the cuffs, and raced to the plug of the machine.

"ANY LAST WORDS TURNER?!" Poof pulled on the sting of the plug, he failed. He tried again, still no luck. Then at the last second, Poof gave it his best pull, and pulled the plug out of its socket. The machine instantly stopped!

"Huh?" Miss. Doomberger ceased her laugher and quickly turned around. "What?!" She saw the baby, plug in hand.

"How _dare_ you!" She reached for the baby.

"_Oops_!" Poof said. He dropped the plug, and ran for his life as Miss. Doomberger chased after him around the room. Timmy broke free, then grabbed Poof and held him.

"Give me the baby kid!" She ordered.

_"No!"_ Timmy shouted.

"In that case, I'll take him by force!" She went to grab Poof.

"Uh, here you go!" Timmy said. He gave Poof to the evil lady. Mss. Doomberger was surprised, but took him proudly.

"Pretty soon with this baby, I can capture his parents and rip all of their wings off!" She laughed, Timmy took Poof's rattle.

"_Burp Poof, burp_!" Timmy whispered. The baby looked at Timmy blankly. Miss. Doomberger tossed Poof up and down in the air.

"Who wants to see his parents again? _Huh_, _who?_" She talked baby talk to him, and held him. "I bet you do, yes you do!" Poof suddenly burped. Lightning made her drop Poof. Timmy grabbed Poof, and ran for his life! Miss. Doomberger got up and ran after them. She grabbed Poof.

"_Hey_!" Timmy shouted. "_Give him back_?"

"And how do you know he wants to be with you?" She asked.

"Because I'm his caring god brother, I know and can take him back to where he rightfully belongs!"

"Are you sure he wants to go with you?"

_"Positive_! Now, give him back!"

"Ha! All you'll do is treat him like your slave!" She looked at Poof.

"Do you really want to go back to your older god brother?" She asked the baby.

"Knock it off!" Timmy shouted. Ignoring him, she continued.

I mean really, do you want to go with someone older then you, who boss you around and tell you what and what not to do all the time?"

"Stop putting ideas in his head!"

"Come on, do you? With me you can do whatever you feel like at any cost, but with him, you're be working as his slave!"

"Don't listen to her Poof; she's out of her mind!"

"So what do you say? Do you want to be free or do you want to be bossed around all the time?" Poof looked at Timmy, then Mss. Doomberger.

"_Poof, no_!"

"Quiet kid! Let the baby decide. Well?" It took a moment for him to decide, and then he remembered his and Timmy's disputes.

"_Poof_!" He finally said, and hugged her. Miss. Doomberger patted the baby's head.

_"Excellent choice!"_ She told him.

"_WHAT?_!" Timmy went over, shocked. "Poof, how could you do this to me? She's the bad lady, remember?" Poof madly stuck out his tongue at him.

"That's right, little fellow! I will never treat you the way he does! I won't discipline you, or shake your by your collar violently. You're all safe with me!" She let go of him.

"Poof, you're making a _huge_ mistake!" Miss. Doomberger stated dragging Timmy away. Timmy shouted to him while being pulled.

"Poof, I am an only child but I think I know how you feel!"

_"Poof_?" Poof looked at Timmy.

"Being the younger brother or sister must suck sometimes! Having to be told what to do by the older sibling." He was put and locked in a cage up high. "But they're mainly doing it because they love and care for you!" Miss Doomberger pressed a button on a remote, and a pool of lava opened up from the floor. "Poof it's not just us, _lots_ of younger and older siblings fight. But they make up at the end, or at least they _should!_" He was being lowered towards the lava. "Think of all the good times that we shared so far! Think of all the fun things we did since you were born! Think of your mom and dad's faces when they saw us playing together!"

"Say _goodbye Turner_!" Miss. Doomberger pressed a button, and the cage began zooming towards the lava!

"_I LOVE YOU POOFFFFFFF_!" Timmy screamed as he was about to die.

_"Poof_!" the baby snapped to reality, and raced to the plug to turn the machine of. He pulled it out with all of his strength! The machine stopped.

"_Hey! What the?!"_ She turned around to see the baby and the empty socket.

"_All right Poof_!" Timmy cheered.

"_Why you_!" She went to grab Poof. The baby moved out of the way, she bumped hard into the socket and got badly elactacuted! She screamed in pain.

Poof went over to the cage, and set his god brother free.

"Thanks Poof!" Timmy said. He grabbed and hugged him. "You're the best, I love you!" Poof laughed with joy.

"_Luv you Timmy_!" He replied. "_Luv you_!"

"That's my little god brother!" Timmy curled Poof's one hair. Poof laughed. "Now let's go home before Miss. Doomberger recovers!"

"_Poof!_" The baby agreed. Timmy gave back his rattle, and then the two went out while Miss Doomberger laid crisp on the floor.

"I'll get you next time Turner!" She declared. "And you precious fairies too!" She mourned in pain.

When the boys came outside, they bumped into Cosmo and Wanda!

_"Poof, Timmy_!" Wanda said hugging them both. "Thank heavens you're safe!"

"_Yeah_!" Cosmo agreed. "We thought that Miss. D would put you in a cage, and lower you in a pool of hot lava!" He hugged both of them next.

"_Luv Timmy_!" Poof told his mom.

"After all your disputes, your love Timmy?" Cosmo wanted to know. "How did you solve your conflicts? Did you two play a board game and acted as friends in the end or something? Huh, _huh?_ What did you _do_?"

"Cosmo my man!" Timmy patted his god father. "I think it's best to leave the past behind us and head home." They went towards home.

"But Timmy how did you and Poof accept your differences? Come on, how? _How?_"

Ignoring Cosmo's endless questions, Timmy and Poof smiled as each other. For no one, except them, knew the answer.


End file.
